Music of the Night
by FairlyOddChick91
Summary: What would Edward be like if Carlisle hadn't been the one to change him? And what if all the myths about vampires weren't complete crap? The characters of Twilight mixed up with all the mythology of other vampire books...movies, and shows. AU
1. Red eyes and late night reading

**Authors Note**

**So, this is my first story I've started writing that I actually plan on showing people, I'm hoping at least 1 person will read it :) **

**Please let me know what you think, even if you thought it was really bad! haha.**

**I loved the Twilight books...but, mosty because of the vampire part of it. I've read a lot of vampire books... and I've seen pretty every vampire movie and show. I love sci fi... I blame my mom :P I started writing this fanfic because I was thinking about how different Twilight would have been if the vampires were more like the ones in those stories...what if Edward wasn't a vegetarian to start with? What if drinking the humans blood didn't kill them, would he feel less like a monster? What if Bella hadn't met the Cullens in highschool, how would her life have gone? And then...the "what ifs" just kept coming....and I had to know! hahaha. I know I'm not the best writer, but...I hope it's at least interesting!**

******DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything that relates to Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1,**

**Red eyes and late night reading.**

**BPOV**

Eyes, glowing red eyes. I'm running, always running from the eyes. I reach a dead end and I stare at the brick wall in front of me with panic. I'm cornered, I'm trapped. Chilling laughter flows through the wind. I can't breath. My heart is pounding in my chest. There's no sound, but I know he's coming. I feel a presence behind me, and I know it's all over, he's found me. I turn around slowly…

I awoke to the sound of my own screams. My heart was beating frantically, and I struggled to free myself from the tangled mess of sheets. I sat up quickly and clicked on the bedside lamp, the light illuminated my small cluttered room as I attempted to even out my breathing.

Just a dream I tell myself, it was just a dream Bella. But it felt so real! I can still hear the laughter ringing in my ears. I heard a sound and my heart jumped into my throat. I pulled the covers up around me, hugging them to my chest for dear life. I hear it again, and sigh in relief as I realize it's just the wind. I release my death grip on the comforter and laugh at myself. Only the wind.

I peaked over at the digital alarm clock on my nightstand…

11:05 a.m.

I brushed the hair sticking to sweat on my forehead away before switching off the lamp and sinking back into the mattress. I'm blinded by the sudden darkness and my heart starts to beat faster again.

I take a deep calming breath and close my eyes, but can't seem to get comfortable. With a huff I sat up slightly and pounded the pillow, taking out my frustration. I'm not sure how long I laid there switching from my left side to my right side, then flopping down on my back, scowling at the ceiling. I closed me eyelids. Red eyes. I snap my eyes open and roll over to look at the alarm clock again. 1:15 a.m.

I exhaled a deep breath and let out a frustrated growl, before climbing out of bed flicking on the light switch. I'm not going to just lie in bed staring up at the ceiling. If I'm not going to sleep I might as well be doing something productive.

I made my way out to my tiny kitchen and turn on the light. Eyes burning from lack of sleep, I yawn and make a pot of coffee.

I plopped down at the small table and waited for it to be done. I drooped forward, laying my head on my folded arms on the table.

I closed my eyes and the dream replayed. My body jerked upright and I fell sideways off the wooden chair with a shriek, my arms flailing as I tried to catch myself, before crash landing on the tile floor.

"Ow." I muttered to myself, standing up and rubbing my hip.

Blinking a few times to wake myself up, I poured myself a cup of coffee; I don't drink caffeine often because it makes me hyper.

After I finished drinking my coffee and cleaning my apartment thoroughly to kill time, I looked at the clock. 3:05 a.m.

I sighed and decided to go down to the store. I walked down the stairs carefully, trying not to fall down in my sleep deprived state. I haven't slept well in months. It used to be the dream would come once a week, but now it's been every night. Each time it's a little different, it's always the same piercing red eyes, but…unlike tonight, I'm usually able to calm myself down enough to fall back asleep.

I scanned the isles of books looking for something to read. I pulled out a dusty copy of Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, collapsed into one of the comfy reading chairs I'd purchased for the customers, and began to read.

I'd already read it many times, but I was too tired to be picky.

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░├ The Light ┤░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

I was stocking the shelves with the newest arrivals when I heard my co-owner Angela come in.

"Bella?" She called.

"Over here." I called back, placing another book in its slot.

She walked toward the sound of my voice.

"Jeeze Bella, did you sleep at all last night." She noticed the dark circles under my eyes with concern.

"Um, not really, but don't worry about it. I'm fine." I assured her with a smile.

"Are you sure? If you need sleep-"

"I'm sure. I've had like 4 cups of coffee; I don't think I could sleep, even if I tried." I laughed.

"What time did you get up?"

"Well, I came down here around three a.m. after tossing and turning for two hours." I told her.

"The dream again?" she asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

I nodded.

"Maybe you should talk to somebody about it." She suggested quietly.

"What are they gonna do? Listen as blabber on about my dreams, ask me about my childhood, and then prescribe me sleeping pills." I answered my own question.

"It might help just to tell somebody about it." She tried again.

"No, I don't need a shrink Ange. I just need to sleep."

"Ok." She put her hands out in front of her in surrender. "It was just a suggestion."

"So, how are things with Ben?" I changed the subject. A big dreamy smile formed on her face at the mention of her long time boyfriend.

"Oh Bella, things are great! I really think he's the one." She replied happily. I hugged her. Ben and Angela had the biggest crushes on eachother through high school, but they were both too shy to say anything. Then on graduation Ben walked, well, more like marched right up to Angela, and just kissed her…right there in front of everybody. They've been together ever since.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you guys!" I said, and I am, but I was also a little jealous of my friends' happiness. I've never felt the way she feels for Ben about any guy I've met. I mean there was Jake, but I've always considered him as more of a brother, and I haven't talked to him since I left forks after high school.

While I put the books that the customers took out back where they belong, Angela proceeded to tell me all about her perfect date last night, and I listened politely.

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░├ The Night ┤░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

After waking up to my own screams for the third time this week, I was-once again-reading in the store by myself, listening to the sound the rain made when it hit the windows.

My book of choice tonight is The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde. I was just at the part where Dorian is revealing what became of the portrait to Basil, when I heard a noise coming from the front of the store. I jumped and my hand went instinctively to my heart. I closed the book with a snap, stood up and placed it slowly on the chair. I heard the sound again and looked around for a weapon…just in case. The only thing I could find was a thick dictionary lying on one of the tables. I figure if it did turn out to be an intruder I could throw it at their head and run. But knowing my luck, it would miss by and inch.

As I got closer to the front I realized the sound was a fist banging on the door. I looked down at my watch. It was still only 2:27 a.m. There's no way whoever's out there thinks we're open. I vacillated between seeing who was out there and calling the cops. Deciding it could be someone that needs help, I went to check. Taking a deep breath, I walked toward the door slowly-dictionary in hand-as my heart was beating wildly in my chest.

Reaching forward with my shaking hand I unlocked the door and opened it a just enough to see a young man-no more than twenty-standing in front of the door drenched from head to toe.

"W-we're closed…" I told him, my voice shaking slightly.

He looked up at sound of my voice, and his piercing black eyes locked on mine.

Suddenly a smile found its way onto his face and I was caught off guard when I realized for the first time just how handsome this stranger was, but I noticed that even though he was smiling there was something…off, in his expression.

I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights as I stared back at him, he smiled wider.

"Are you _sure_ you're closed? It doesn't look like it…all of the lights are on…you're still here…it looks like you're _open_ to me." He smirked, and his eyes were intense like he was trying to tell me something.

I blinked rapidly before answering "Yes, yes I'm sure we're closed."

I saw confusion and shock flash across his face like I'd just told him the moon was purple, but it was quickly replaced by a blank mask.

"Well, are you sure I couldn't come in? Just for a little while. It's raining pretty hard out there and my car broke down..._please_?" he pleaded, the same intense look in his eyes.

"I don't know…" I looked down and debated the dangers in letting him in, he didn't _look _like a psycho, but then again looks can be deceiving. My head was telling me not to do it, but something else inside of me was telling me to let him in. I looked back up to study him for another minute; he was looking at me with pleading puppy dog eyes. I sighed and opened the door wider to let him in "Fine. But only because you said 'please'." I told him.

He smiled widely at me and said "Thank you." but made no move to enter.

"Well. Come in then." I said awkwardly, stepping to the side and motioning for him to enter.

He walked into the store and looked around, dripping water on my floor. I sighed as I realized I'd have to clean that. He must have realized that he was tracking in water because he looked over at me apologetically.

"Sorry." He mouthed.

"Don't worry about it." I told him, putting down the dictionary I realized I was still clutching for protection.

"So, a little light reading?" he quirked his eyebrow. I blushed.

"I, uh, picked it up in case you were some kind of ax murderer." I said sheepishly. He laughed, and just like his smile it had an unsettling edge to it.

"And what exactly were you planning to do with that deadly weapon?" he asked mockingly.

"Throw it at your head." I admitted.

"Ah, and what were you planning to do if you missed?" he asked seriously.

"Run."

"I'm pretty fast."

"I'd only have to make it to the phone." I retorted.

"I thought you said I would have an ax?" he nitpicked my plan. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I said you were an ax murderer, I didn't say you'd have one on you."

"So I'm an unprepared ax murderer then? Wouldn't that make me just an ordinary murderer?" he questioned my logic, and I was starting to get annoyed.

All his questions were starting to confuse my tired mind.

"I guess…Oh, I don't know! Why are we even talking about this?!"

"I'm sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked politely, moving closer to me. He smelled _amazing_. His expression showed he didn't actually want to talk. He was leaning towards me… Focus Bella! I stepped back away from him.

"_I'm _going back to my book. _You_ can stay here until it stops raining, or you can use the phone to call someone to pick you up. I don't really care. I said you could come in, I didn't say I'd entertain you." I said, going back to the reading area, walking away from his stunned face.

"And don't drip on the sofas!" I called over my shoulder. "Angela would kill me, she loves those."

I finished my book and decided to check on the man I'd left alone. In hindsight that wasn't my best idea. I walked back to where I left him. His tall frame was leaning against the checkout counter reading. At least he's not dripping anymore. As I was looking at him I realized how his wet clothes clung to his muscular body…Focus!

"Hey…" I trailed off when I realized I didn't even know his name. He looked up.

"Edward." He put the book down on the counter. "Edward Masen." He introduced himself. Edward…the name fit.

"Bella Swan." I mumbled.

"So, Bella Swan, what are you doing awake at…" he looked down at his watch. "Nearly 3:00 a.m.?" he inquired.

"I could ask you the same thing." I responded, dodging the question.

"Yes, but I asked first." He said with a smug smirk.

"And it's my store!"

"_That _is exactly why you should answer first. Don't they say 'the customer is always right'?" he quoted cockily. I crossed my arms and scowled at him.

"Couldn't sleep." I answered simply.

"Neither could I." he shrugged, smiling like he'd just told a joke.

"What were you doing out in the storm?' I wondered.

"I went for a drive to help me sleep, my car broke down and my cell couldn't get a signal in the storm. I walked around to see if anything was still open, saw your lights on…What book were you reading when I knocked?" Something about his story didn't seem right, but I decided I wouldn't pry.

"The Picture of Dorian Gray." I answered, he laughed darkly.

"Ah, the curse of immortality. I honestly don't understand fools that want to live forever, never changing, never moving on, just existing…" he said bitterly.

"I don't know, I don't think living forever would be so bad, I guess it would really depend on what you do with the time and who you're spending forever with." I disagreed.

"Yes, but at what cost? There is always a price to pay. What is living forever worth if it costs you your soul?" He argued seriously. A little too seriously for a hypothetical debate, I thought. I didn't have an answer to his question, and I'm not sure he expected one. As he was looking at me I couldn't help but compare him to Dorian. He's undeniably handsome, youthful, but even though his face was young and innocent, the look in his eyes told me he'd seen much more than anyone ever should.

"Couldn't you get a hold of anyone to come get you?" I asked, trying not to make it sound like I wanted him gone.

"No one to call." he answered simply.

"Oh."

"No worries, I'll be out of your hair as soon as the rain ends." he assured me.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant-"

"Bella, It's fine." He cut off my rambling.

"So, what book were you reading?" I asked, but I didn't give him the chance to answer. I picked the book up off the counter to read the title. The Count of Monte Cristo. I nodded in approval.

We talked about The Count of Monte Cristo for a while, and then we just started comparing opinions on books in general. I found that he hated most of my favorites, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights…

"And what's wrong with Romeo and Juliet?" I asked. "It's one of the most famous romances of all time!"

"One of the many reasons I loathe it." he declared. "Everyone compares their love to that of Romeo and Juliet, when in reality they were just two infatuated teenagers!" I almost turned purple when he said that.

We were still discussing books when I realized the rain had stopped for quite some time. He must have realized the same thing because he stood abruptly and grabbed his coat.

"Well, I should be going, you'll be opening soon. I'm sorry if I've kept you from sleep." He said quickly.

"I would have been up whether you were here or not." I said truthfully. "It was actually kind of nice to have someone to talk to." I blurted out, and blushed when I realized how sad that sounded.

"I enjoyed talking with you as well." He smiled as he took my hand in his and brought it up to his mouth. "Goodbye Bella," he kissed the back of my hand softly. "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

I nearly fainted.

"Goodbye Edward." I breathed out.

He dropped my hand and left. I stood in place unsure of what had just happened. My hand was tingling where his lips had touched.

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░├ The Light ┤░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

Angela came about a half hour after he left; I was just starting to clean up the water on the floor.

"Oh my God, what happened here?!" she asked when she saw it, I panicked I wasn't sure if I should tell her the truth. The truth that I let a complete stranger, who was sopping wet into our store-late at night- and left him unsupervised near the register… Yeah, I think I'm going with a different version of events.

"I…um, I went to go get something outside last night-while it was still raining-and when I brought it in, it was soaked." I told her the truth-minus the details-as I continued to mop. I'm a horrible liar I try to stay as close to the truth as possible. I yawned, my eyelids starting to feel like they weighed a ton. I'm pretty sure I was sleep mopping at this point. She reached out to stop my movements, but I fought her.

"Bella…Bella! Stop! I'll clean it, you go take a nap. Now!" she ordered in a voice that said she wasn't backing down. I felt terrible that Ange would have to clean up a mess that I was responsible for.

"But-"

"No buts! Go! Sleep! You haven't slept more than two hours a night in days. Go" she took the broom from my hand and shooed me up the stairs.

"Ok." I yawned. "But if you need me-"

"Sleep!" she shushed me. I put my hands up in surrender and trudged up the stairs.

I fell into my bed where I slipped into a sleep coma for several hours.

I pried my eyelids open and was blinded by the sun streaming through my window. I groaned and shielded my eyes. I squinted at the clock, 4:39 p.m.

I hurriedly jumped out of bed, swearing under my breath. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth.

"Angela," I hissed as walked down to the store. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" She was switching the sign on the door to 'closed', and it looked like all of our employee's had already gone for the day.

"I tried!" she defended. "I came up around twelve to see if you wanted lunch and you were…out. I said your name…I shook your shoulders…nothing. You were dead to the world, and you looked so…peaceful. I just…I didn't have the heart to wake you, ok? Sorry." She said and I instantly felt guilty for lashing out at her.

"No, I'm sorry Ange. It was so sweet of you to cover for me today, and I'm just being cranky bitch aren't I?" I gave her a hug.

"Bella, I really think you need to tell your doctor, or see a therapist…something. Not sleeping isn't healthy. I'm really worried about you." She told me.

"I know." I sighed. "If the dreams don't stop, I'll go see a doctor." I promised. I wasn't sure if that was a promise I was going to keep

**Thank you for reading, next chapter... EPOV! **


	2. Brown eyes and late night surprises

**Authors Note**

**Ok, it was a little hard for me to write some of this...parts of it are pretty dark compared to the Edward we know and love in the books, but...it had to be written.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns everything that relates to Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 2,**

**Brown eyes and late night surprises.**

**EPOV**

I kept to the shadows, waiting for the window of opportunity. In approximately 6 more steps she'd walk by the alley, far away from witnesses.

Click, clack

Click, clack

Click, clack

The sound of her heels as she walked…3 more, I breathed in the scent of the tall blonde, as I followed silently, it was mixed with a perfume that simply distracted from the already tempting scent of her blood.

Click, clack

Click, clack

Almost there….

She took the final step, and I finally made my presence known.

"All alone?" I whispered in her ear, my cool breath cascading over her neck, causing her to shiver. _Tell me the truth._

"Yes." She breathed out, entranced by the tone of my voice.

I pulled her into the alley with me then, I pressed her back against the wall, looking into her eyes. Her heart rate began to climb.

"Good." I looked deeply into her slightly glazed green eyes. _Relax._

Her heart rate decreased, and body un-tensed, as she let out a sigh: obeying my silent command.

I breathed out again; my breath fanning across her face this time, her eyes became completely unfocused, as she was now seeing only what I wanted her to.

I leaned in slowly toward her throat, fangs lengthening the closer I got to the steady flow of blood. I tilted my head to the side at the last second. "May I?" I whispered in her ear, mom always said it was improper to touch a girl without her permission.

"Yes." She answered, her voice filled with lust.

The second the word left her lips I turned my head, and my mouth closed around the soft flesh, feeling her pulse on my lips, my canine teeth-now lengthened to needle points-pierced through the skin. Her blood began to fill my mouth, the warm liquid sliding down my throat as I swallowed, soothing the aching burn of thirst.

She took a sharp intake of breath before inclining her neck even more, granting me better access.

I continued to drink from her, as she lived out the fantasy of a handsome stranger lavishing her neck with kisses.

It was only as her heart rate began to get dangerously low-alerting me she was about to pass out from blood loss-that I pulled back. I swept my tongue across the two puncture wounds that resembled a snake bite-sealing them, and watched as they closed up within seconds, affectively erasing any trace that more than kissing had happened there. She let out a contented sigh as I released her.

"_Go home_." I whispered the command.

She nodded and her eyes cleared slightly, as she turned and began to stumble dazedly out of the alley way, wobbling slightly on her three inch heels.

I turned back towards the alley and chuckled slightly, but stopped abruptly when I noticed the silhouette of a woman at the other end of the alley. Had she seen?

I walked forward slowly. As I got closer I realized I heard no heartbeat, no blood flow, and the woman's scent was…off. It definitely wasn't human of that I was certain, but at the same time it smelled different than any other vampire I'd met in the past. Curiosity driving me forward I continued stalking closer to the mysterious woman. As I got close enough to see her expression, it held disappointment, sadness, pity, and the one that stung the most…disgust. She was disgusted by me.

I held her burning gaze, until she shook her head sadly, and walked away, leaving me, as I felt like I was sinking.

I don't know why the fact that this woman I'd never even met was disgusted by…what I am, bothered me so much.

I wiped a drop of blood that still rested on my lip away with my thumb. I stared down at my thumb-that was now stained with red-and was suddenly sickened by the fact that I wanted to lick it clean.

I sunk to my knees on the damp pavement of the alley, and cradled my head in my hands.

It was then that I realized why her reaction had caused such distress…I was disgusted with myself, and I simply couldn't handle seeing that reflected in someone else's eyes.

I made up my mind in that second, I was going to try to fight the blood lust. I was almost positive I would fail, but I was going to try.

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░├ The Night ┤░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

**2 weeks later…**

It was foolish of me to allow myself to get this thirsty. Everything's closed, and it's now raining, so there's no one on the street. As I walked the streets, letting the rain soak every inch of me, I thought of my options, I could always go old school…perch myself outside of a woman's bedroom window…convince her to invite me in…tell her it's all a dream…

No. I'm not that desperate…yet. But she'd never know…I wouldn't kill her…I'd just take enough…No. I shook the thought out of my mind. I wasn't above seducing women to feed; I do it all the time, but invading their homes to do it…

I snorted at my own thoughts. Oh, yes, I'm such a moral vampire I'll steal their blood, but I draw the line at invading their privacy. I try to convince myself I'm better than most, because I don't kill, but in reality I'm just as bad. I'm a predator, a sickening monster, worthless piece of-

My internal chastising cut off when I saw a light on the other side of the street. It was a bookstore. I listened and heard one heartbeat inside. Whoever it is, they're alone. The monster inside smiled at his luck. I balled my hands into tight fists and clenched my teeth. _No. _I told the darker part of me_. Yes, you won't kill…just enough. If it's a woman she'd even be willing…_it argued._ No, I don't need to, I can change, I'll be better._ I fought._ You can' fight what you are…you can't fight me. Your eyes are already black. The longer you wait…the more blood you'll need._ The beast persisted, impatient to be fed. _Listen to that heartbeat. _It continued. S_o full of life. All that blood pumping, imagine the taste…_ And I could imagine it. The burn in my throat intensified, like scorching flames, crawling up and down. I took an involuntary step towards the cure for the ache._ No!_ I shook my head. _Yes! _It growled, cracking away at my resolve._ I won't kill?_ _Just enough? _My will started to crumble. _Of course not, just enough. _It soothed. _Ok._

I stalked closer to the store, the sound of the heartbeat drawing me in. I listened closer and heard the sound of a page turning…

I took an unnecessary breath, before raising my hand to door, and banging my fist against the wood. The heart beat abruptly stopped before starting back up again at a much faster pace. I heard rustling. I knocked again. More rustling. I heard a deep breath before the lock clicked and my eyes locked on a small hand that opened the door about two inches.

"W-were closed…" a shaky feminine voice informed me, my eyes snapped up focusing my gaze on the wary brown eyes of a young woman.

The monster smiled, and so did I…this was going to be easy.

I heard a small gasp and her eyes widened as she stared open mouthed at me, my smile widened. Yes, this would be very easy.

"Are you _sure_ you're closed?" I locked my gaze telling her with my eyes to doubt the truth. "It doesn't look like it…all of the lights are on…you're still here…it looks like you're _open_ to me." _You're not closed, you're open, and you're going to let me in._ I intensified my stare and pushed the thought toward her mind. I smirked, that should get the job done.

But strangely it felt like the thoughts were hitting a brick wall and she began to blink her eyes repeatedly "Yes, yes I'm sure we're closed." She stated firmly.

I was shocked.

What?! No! The monster roared.

I was just as upset. What happened? No one resists. This was wrong. I composed my expression and tried again, pushing the thoughts even harder this time.

"Well, are you sure I couldn't come in? Just for a little while." I tried to persuade her. "It's raining pretty hard out there and my car broke down..._please_?" I begged, _look at me, do I look dangerous. Just let me in. Let me in! _I willed her to believe those thoughts, but once again they hit a wall. I waited for her refusal and the monster roared furiously as it realized it wasn't going to get its way.

"I don't know…" she said quietly, looking down. Her voice sounded torn, maybe all hope wasn't lost. She looked up and I softened my expression. She studied my face. _Please! Let me in!_

She let out a long sigh and opened the door wider. "Fine. But only because you said 'please'."

A wide smile of victory spread across my face. Almost there… She just has to say the magic words.

"Thank you."

I continued looking at her, standing in place. She looked uncomfortable.

"Well. Come in then." She finally said, as she stepped to the side and beckoned for me to enter.

Ah, the invitation. The protective shield preventing me from entering fell with those two simple, beautiful words. "Come in." Music to my ears. And I didn't even use my gift.

I walked into the small dusty store. I was greeted with aisles upon aisles of books and antique furniture. The setup reminded me of a library.

I heard her sigh behind me and I looked down to see I was creating a large puddle on the hardwood floor. I smiled guiltily and mouthed an apology.

"Don't worry about it." She mumbled, dumping a large book onto one of the tables. It looked like an old dictionary.

"So, a little light reading?" I raised an eyebrow. I didn't think anyone actually read the whole dictionary. Her face turned a beautiful shade of pink. The burning thirst intensified at the sight of the blood pooling. _Do it now!_ My darker side commanded. I was about to lunge when she opened her mouth to answer my question.

"I, uh, picked it up in case you were some kind of ax murderer." she said-distracting me from my plans-looking embarrassed. A harsh laugh escaped. No, I'm not an ax murderer, I'm much worse. A dictionary certainly wouldn't have any affect on me, though how it would do any harm on human monster I wasn't sure of…

"And what exactly were you planning to do with that deadly weapon?" I asked, picturing her beating the attacker with the thick book…

"Throw it at your head." She confessed her plan. I looked at her thin arms trying to judge how far and hard she could throw. Her plan most likely would not have worked.

"Ah, and what were you planning to do if you missed?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Run." Like that would do her any good.

"I'm pretty fast…" I told her, a big understatement…

"I'd only have to make it to the phone." She argued.

"I thought you said I would have an ax?" I reminded her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"No, I said you were an ax murderer, I didn't say you'd have one on you." She corrected.

"So, I'm an unprepared ax murderer then? Wouldn't that make me just an ordinary murderer?" I questioned, amused by her flawed logic. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she thought about it.

"I guess…Oh, I don't know! Why are we even talking about this?!" she exclaimed, and I remembered why I was here. It would be harder without my gift, but I'm always up for a challenge, I should still be able to distract her long enough…

"I'm sorry." I drawled, making my voice lower "What would you like to talk about?" I asked, my voice and my body language clearly communicating to her I wanted to do more than talk, I began moving closer to her. She took a deep breath and her eyes became unfocused, her scent was intoxicating as I got closer…the monster couldn't wait to taste her. My fangs descended in anticipation as I leaned toward the source of the mouthwatering scent… Suddenly her eyes flashed and she backed away from me quickly.

"_I'm _going back to my book. _You_ can stay here until it stops raining, or you can use the phone to call someone to pick you up. I don't really care. I said you could come in, I didn't say I'd entertain you." She said, as she turned and walked away. I stared after her, stunned into silence. What just happened?!

"And don't drip on the sofas!" she warned over her shoulder, referring to the antique Victorian style loveseats. "Angela would kill me, she loves those."

I continued to watch as she disappeared out of my sight, and into the back of the store.

I don't know why I stayed. I should have left the second she walked away from me, looked for an easier feed, but something inside me wouldn't allow me leave. Pride, I assumed. I couldn't just walk away from a challenge. I couldn't let an insignificant girl get in the way of what I wanted.

So, I stayed, and I waited. I walked up to one of the many shelves and pulled out a book at random, because it didn't really matter; I've read them all before.

I propped myself against the checkout counter and began reading The Count of Monte Cristo, as I listened to her heart beat.

I heard as she shut the book she was reading, and her soft footsteps approaching, her heart beat growing closer…

"Hey…" her quiet voice started to say, cutting off as she realized I hadn't given my name. I looked up to meet her wide brown eyes.

"Edward." I provided, placing the book on the counter gently._ Don't tell her!_ "Edward Masen." I blurted out. _You fool! Now she knows your full name! Your gift doesn't work on her, she'll remember._ The beast objected, unable to give up the idea of feeding from her.

"Bella Swan." She mumbled out. Bella…beautiful…hmmm she is pretty I observed absentmindedly, so I suppose it's a fitting name. Though I'd say her face held more interest than beauty. Her long brown hair flowed around her, framing her heart shaped face. She was thin and pale, and her bottom lip was fuller than the top. Her eyes were deep like you could see into her soul…if you looked hard enough. But I then noticed the dark circles beneath them and wondered for the first time why she was still awake.

"So, Bella Swan, what are you doing awake at…" I checked my watch, and was surprised at how long I'd actually been here. "Nearly 3:00 a.m.?" I asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied, avoiding the question, causing me to become even more curious.

"Yes, but I asked first." I pointed out childishly, smirking.

"And it's my store!" she argued stubbornly.

"_That _is exactly why you should answer first. Don't they say 'the customer is always right'?" I quoted. She crossed her arms and scowled adorably at me. It took everything in me not to laugh.

"Couldn't sleep." She finally answered, but didn't really give me any details.

"Neither could I." I told her, shrugging. And it was true; I haven't been able to sleep for around eighty years.

"What were you doing out in the storm?' she asked. I'd told her my car broke down, so I worked my story around that.

"I went for a drive to help me sleep, my car broke down and my cell couldn't get a signal in the storm. I walked around to see if anything was still open, saw your lights on…What book were you reading when I knocked?" I asked her to draw the attention back away from me. She narrowed her eyes at me disbelievingly for a second before letting the story pass.

"The Picture of Dorian Gray." I laughed bitterly at her answer. Of course she was reading something like that. All humans were obsessed with cheating death.

"Ah, the curse of immortality. I honestly don't understand fools that want to live forever, never changing, never moving on, just existing…" I trailed off before I said too much. She looked at me wide eyed at my sudden outburst.

"I don't know, I don't think living forever would be so bad, I guess it would really depend on what you do with the time and who you're spending forever with." She disagreed quietly, seeming like she was afraid I would attack her for her veiws. Oh, but that is the catch isn't it? You can't love without your soul.

"Yes, but at what cost? There is always a price to pay. What is living forever worth if it costs you your soul?" I questioned. I wasn't expecting her to answer, but part of me wished she would. It was the question I've asked myself every day since I became what I am. There was a silence as I looked at her, trying to get control, and she looked back at me with an unknown expression that vaguely reminded me of pity. I was sure the disgust would soon follow, if she ever found out what I am.

"Couldn't you get a hold of anyone to come get you?" she asked, changing the subject. Of course she wants me to leave. Who would want to socialize with a monster?

"No one to call." I said truthfully.

"Oh."

"No worries, I'll be out of your hair as soon as the rain ends." I promised her and myself. I needed to get away from her scent. Her blood was calling to me again as she leaned closer unconsciously as we talked. Her hair was pulled back leaving her pale neck exposed. The thirst burned, but I wouldn't-couldn't-let myself drink from her while she was coherent. That would most definitely end in disaster. She would panic and the adrenaline would flow through her veins, bringing out the predator killing instincts, not to mention she would indubitably scream for help. She knows my name. I would have to run.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant-"

"Bella, It's fine." I cut off her guilty rambling. She should want me gone…

"So, what book were you reading?" she asked me, but before I could answer she'd already reached forward and snatched the book off the counter. She read the title and nodded.

"Good book." She commented casually.

"Yes, it was one of my favorites when I was younger." I told her. Much, much younger…

We discussed the plot line of Count of Monte Cristo, and then I asked what some of her favorites were.

"Well, I've always loved Austen with maybe the exception of Emma, I could never really get past how much I disliked the main character to really enjoy it, but Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility…" She had a faraway look in her eye as she talked about those classic romance novels.

"And of course Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, Little Women…" she continued listing off.

"I don't know how anyone could enjoy Wuthering Heights. I don't see the appeal. The characters are ghastly people that ruin each others' lives. It was definitely an unhealthy relationship. I truly don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy. It isn't a love story, it's a hate story. Though Romeo and Juliet aren't much better." I voiced my opinion. I was kind of like the pot calling the kettle black in my case though. She was speechless, her eyes wide.

"What is it that appeals to you?" I asked, truly curious, when she didn't respond. She looked taken aback for a moment. "I'm not sure. I think it's something about the inevitability though." She mused. "How nothing can keep them apart-not her selfishness, or his evil, or even death, in the end…" she concluded. I thought about what she'd said, and I could sort of see her point, but I still wasn't completely sold. I couldn't see how a relationship that destructive could be considered a love story. "I still think it would have been a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality." I teased. "I think that may be the point." She disagreed. "Their love _is_ their only redeeming quality." I didn't say anything, and she smiled, considering it a victory. "And what's wrong with Romeo and Juliet?" she demanded, remembering the last part of what I'd said. "It's one of the most famous romances of all time!" she argued.

"One of the many reasons I loathe it." I said bluntly. "Everyone compares their love to that of Romeo and Juliet, when in reality they were just two infatuated teenagers!"

She started sputtering, and looked as if she were about to pop a vein.

We began arguing about why I felt Romeo wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, based on how thoroughly he'd destroyed his own happiness. "Though, I must say, he does have some good quotes." I admitted. We talked about books for what felt like hours. Books we hated… books we loved… The rain had stopped long ago, but she apparently hadn't noticed because she hadn't told me to leave. Faint light was starting to come through the windows and she looked out to see the sky had cleared up. It was my cue to leave. I stood up and grabbed my damp coat. The sun would be up; I needed to get to my apartment, fast. I was already weakened from not feeding and the sun would drain me more.

"Well, I should be going, you'll be opening soon. I'm sorry if I've kept you from sleep." I apologized as I made my way towards the door as she followed behind me.

"I would have been up whether you were here or not." She assured me, sounding sincere. "It was actually kind of nice to have someone to talk to." she confessed, and a blush spread across her cheeks. Strangely, I felt the same way. It was the longest conversation I'd had with anyone since the change.

"I enjoyed talking with you as well." I said as I smiled and took her warm, soft hand in mine and brought it up to my mouth. Careful not to breathe in. "Goodbye Bella," I kissed the back of her hand lightly, as soon as they made contact-the warmth seeping into my cold lips- an image filled my mind, red eyes. Strange. It was only a brief flash, but it caught me off guard, I quickly masked my startled expression before she could see it.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." I quoted, falling into the depths of her brown eyes.

Her heartbeat began to pick up, and I knew it was time for me to leave, before I did something we would both regret.

"Goodbye Edward." she breathed out, the scent of her breath fanning across my face. Fighting not to inhale, I dropped her hand and swiftly exited.

_Well, that was a total waste of time!_ The monster complained. I reached my hand up to touch my still tingling lips. No. not a total waste of time…

But I did still have a problem. The thirst was becoming unbearable, and the sun was beginning to rise.

Deciding that the sun was the more pressing matter at the moment I headed in the direction of my apartment building.

As I passed by humans getting into their cars on their way to work, it took all my control to keep walking, not to turn back and drain them completely as the scent of their blood took over my senses. _Keep walking. Keep walking. Keep walk-ah that smell…maybe just one bite…No! Keep walking._

A woman's desperate cries interrupted my thoughts. It was distant, but with my enhanced hearing I could hear it crystal clear. "No, no please! Here….take my purse! Just please don't-" Humans stealing from each other, it never changes, over a hundred years. There's no point in my intervening, it won't change anything, and it's just money, if I step in-as thirsty as I am-somebody could lose a lot more than that. I sighed. _Keep walking. Keep walki-_

"I love it when they beg, don't you Frankie? Keep the purse sweetheart. Say please again." I heard a drunken voice taunt and I heard snickering, causing me to halt. They weren't after money, no, they were after something you can't ever get back once it's gone; Innocence.

I was in the alley within seconds. The young woman was shaking, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was no more than twenty with blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail, for a second I pictured Bella Swan in her place. My vision clouded with red, as rage like I'd never experienced before overtook my body, consuming my every thought, and without even consciously thinking about it… I had both of the sick bastards pinned to the alley wall, one hand around each of their throats.

My attention shifted back to the young woman as I heard a gasp-keeping my grip firmly around their necks-I locked my gaze on her panicked blue eyes.

"_Go home!" Forget this ever happened, but be more cautious from now on._ She looked dazed for a moment, before walking calmly away.

I snapped my focus back to the assailants.

"Now," I growled out. "Which one of you would like to die first?"

**Thank you for reading, obviously Edward isn't evil...but, he can't be trusted just yet either ;)**

**Please review....it'll motivate me to keep writing this! **


End file.
